


Crash Landing

by comfycozysweaters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfycozysweaters/pseuds/comfycozysweaters
Summary: Lance is on the run and in hiding as an escaped Altean refugee. With Lotor’s operation and the Galra empire’s looming threat, he finds safety and a home on Earth.Too bad the Universe has bigger plans for him.A different take on the Altean Lance trope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Altean Lance in this archive.

At one point in the galaxy’s long expansive history, Alteans were leaders of innovation and technology. They went where no one else dared, pushed barriers until they broke, made something out of nothing and blew the minds of their allies when they chose to share their knowledge rather than horde it. They traversed the deepest pockets of space, discovering planets and species and making friends with all that would have them. They truly were magnificent.   
  
Or had been.   
  
The divide between the ancient race and it’s modern descendants was more prevalent than ever as Lance stared at the console before him confused and desperate and running out of time. Alarms were blaring, red light enveloping the interior of the escape pod as the hanger slowly opened. He didn’t have much time before Lotor’s goons found him and he had to have this thing airborne by then or he’d never make it out.    
  
So...   
  
Press all the buttons until something happened?    
  
Yeah. Solid plan.    
  
The sound of soldiers had just hit his ears when he slammed his palm to the console and the escape pod finally sputtered to life. Without thinking he grabbed the throttle and shoved it forward causing the pod to shoot out of the hanger and into space. He only had a moment to admire the view, having never been off of the Alteans’ small hidden planet, before something slammed into the side of the pod and sent him reeling.    
  
Quiznak that was fast! Already fighter jets were shooting out after him, lasers hot. He figured he shouldn’t be surprised. His escape would compromise Lotor’s entire operation if he made it back to the surface. No more worship, no more secrecy, nowhere to hide.    
  
It had been luck that Lance regained consciousness before they’d made it to the facility the Galran prince was keeping the Alteans in. Even more luck that his containment pod had a loose panel which made it easy to listen in on the guards’ conversation and eventually escape. He was shocked to hear their plans, that the new colony was nothing but a sick joke, that the Alteans were kept like live stock, suspended in pods that drained of their very essence to farm energy for the prince. His only thought was he had to escape and he had to warn his people.   
  
Too bad he had absolutely no idea how to fly. How does he go down? Where even was his planet?    
  
“Come on you stupid hunk of junk! Take me home!” He cursed as another blast hit the small particle barrier. Followed by another, and another. He was sweating in the plug suit they’d dressed them all in and had to readjust his hands as they slipped on the throttle. Anxiety gripped him. He couldn’t hear past the thudding of his heart. The barrier went down. The throttle jerked. He saw his planet finally but only because it’s gravitational pull was yanking his pod in at an uncontrollable nose dive.    
  
Blasters behind, impact ahead. There was no escaping it. Not for someone so inexperienced. He was going to die and it’d all be for naught unless someone found him before the Galrans. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth.   
  
A bright flash and the booming of the lasers was gone.   
  
His eyes open. He was still careening downward. They must have seen his trajectory and decided he was doomed either way. The ground rapidly grew closer. This was it.   
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help.”    
  
He slammed into the earth and everything went dark.   
  
—   
  
“What is this?”   
  
“How would I know, I saw what you saw!”   
  
“Geez it’s called a rhetorical question.”   
  
“Guys, come on. I think there’s someone in there.”   
  
“In the alien space ship? Is it an alien?!”   
  
“I don’t know. Looks... normal? Like a boy. You think this was just a failed re-entry from Russia or something?”   
  
“This tech doesn’t look Russian.”   
  
“How would you know?”   
  
“Are you saying it does?”   
  
“Don’t start again you two! We need to get him out of here. He looks hurt and the last thing we want is for the Garrison to find him first.”   
  
“Why not? They’re trained for this space stuff aren’t they?”   
  
“Well yeah but I can’t imagine they’d be thrilled to find this kid at the center of a crash landing in an unidentifiable craft. He’d be quarantined and probably questioned! In a not so great sense.”   
  
“And why is that bad-OW! What the hell’d you do that for?”   
  
“You really saying leave this kid to the Garrison?”   
  
“It was just a thought...”   
  
“No. He needs medical attention, not an inquiry. Now help me out and grab an arm!”   
  
—   
  
Lance’s vision swam. His visor was cracked setting a violent fracture over the world before him. He saw movement, heard talking. It was incomprehensible, sounding and feeling as if he were underwater, the pressure pushing in and around him until he was ready to burst. Something grabbed him but he had no strength the react. The only thing he did have was confirmation that he survived the crash. He was alive somehow.   
  
Where even was he though? These people didn’t feel Altean. They felt... quiet, as if there was a void where their quintensense should be. Maybe it wasn’t a void, but a reading he’s never felt before?   
  
Either way it was worrying.    
  
If they found out he was Altean, would they report it to the Galrans? Foolish Lance. Selfishly escapes hoping to save his people only to endanger them even more. He’d panic if he weren’t so tired and dizzy.    
  
He felt himself being taken out of the pod and being carefully placed in some kind of vehicle. His helmet came unlatched. Please let these creatures be friendly.   
  
His vision goes dark again.   
  
—   
  
Luck really was on Lance’s side. While he had no clue how to hide his Altean heritage, his body did. Some kind of primordial instinct that never died out over generations of evolution activating in defense of it’s host. His hair darkened, ears shrank and rounded out, and his marks turned a more natural color, almost but not quite matching his skin tone.    
  
Aside from his plug suit and helmet, he looked human.   
  
—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance adjusts to life on Earth.

The family that found Lance was a... loud one. Or perhaps it was that so many people congregated for every moment of the day in the small central house that it seemed loud. Lance didn’t think he’d ever seen such a wide and boisterous family on his planet. At any time you could expect to see at least three McClain’s in one room, often not even the same that were there the last time you checked. People came and went and gathered and dispersed like the wind, never allowing the house to fall into rest until late at night when the visitors either left or retired. It was a lot to take in.   
  
Especially while one was recovering from a serious crash and quietly fretting about their sudden appearance in a whole different galaxy from their home. Oh and that Prince Lotor was definitely looking for him. He hoped whatever tracking system the escape pod had was destroyed during entry. According to the women that had found him, the Garrison, a near-by military base, had already visited the crash site and claimed it to be a failed drone test. Veronica, a student at the Galaxy Garrison and the most head strong woman he’d ever met—aside from their “abuela”, the matriarch of the family—scoffed at the cover up.   
  
When he’d woken, Lance had immediately panicked. He was dizzy, disoriented, in pain, and desperate to get back to his ship so he could warn his people. It had taken four of the family’s men to subdue him until he calmed down and several attempts at questioning for him to register and translate their language. It would be a few more days before everything slotted together in his mind. He was injured and made to stay in bed until the worst of it had healed. All he knew until then was a tiny room and that he had no way to contact or return to his planet. It was maddening.    
  
Luckily his healing went quickly and he was soon well enough to join the family for meals. Until his first dinner, he had only seen the same five people, listening to the rest of the house explode with life outside his door. Actually witnessing the chaos was overwhelming at first, but the children took to him instantly and he’d always felt at home listening to and watching after young ones. It seemed to instantly integrate him into the fold and made handling the adults much more simple. He was made to feel welcome and at home under the guise of a stranger who needed help.   
  
No one but the women who found him, abuela, and the husband of the woman who told him to call her mama for now knew of his accident. Despite their obvious curiosity, they waited to ask any questions until he was comfortable and on the mend. He appreciated the time even if it made him antsy when a quiet fell over any room he happened to be in. The conversation wasn’t as exhausting as he thought it would be. All he revealed was that he had been captured, escaped, and crash landed. He expressed his need for a ship to go home, to help his people, but no one in this house could help him.    
  
Veronica mentioned the Garrison again. That they had ships that could handle space flight, possibly a strong enough radio even to hail his home. Maybe even a pilot if he could find one willing enough to take him beyond where this planet had reached.    
  
“You could just enroll.” The suggestion came as a shock to the girl’s mother who hissed what must have been a nickname (although he heard it used with multiple girls in the family) in an attempt to shoot her down. “What? It’s a legitimate offer. He could enroll, you look old enough, and you could find a pilot or your ship or, hell, learn to fly on your own.” Again she was shut down but Lance considered it.   
  
He interrupted what was sure to be a lecture of some sort. “Enroll? I don’t have any... documentation.” Playing at being a lost soul and not an alien was hard work. “That would be a problem, wouldn’t it?”   
  
Veronica grinned. “Sure, but we can forge all that crap easily. We’ve got lawyers and doctors and teachers in our family, all willing to help those unfortunate enough to be undocumented.” The comment earned her a slap to her arm, but Lance was already smiling and nodding his head.    
  
“Ok. I’ll do whatever you need. Pay you in any way I can.”    
  
Veronica waved that comment away. “Just help out around here and that’ll be enough. Mama’s going to need it once we all go back to school at the end of the break and the kids are already sold on you so you’re set to become one of the McClains.”   
  
Still he felt he owed them more, but he kept quiet and agreed. Anything to get home.    
  
Turned out helping around the house became a full time affair once half the relatives were gone. He didn’t see how less people became more work, but it did. Once he was no longer limping, Mama McClain had him scrubbing and dusting the house from top to bottom. He watched the kids whenever any were around, took care of babies and pets. Helped with lunch and dinner, clean up after each. His day started at dawn and ended once the last dish was put away and the last child tucked into bed. It was after, sitting on the back patio with Mama and Papa, Tia Zamira and cousin Rogelio, staring up at an unfamiliar star system and listening as the family swapped stories from the day and their past that he truly felt a part of something. Felt at peace with where he’d ended up. He still worried about his planet and people, planned on returning and saving them from Lotor’s scheme, but he couldn’t deny that he was making a home on Earth.    
  
Making wasn’t the right word. Accepting a home.    
  
And to Lance, whose family consisted of a drunkard of an uncle and two missing parents (chosen for the colony; Dead, then) it was... nice.   
  
He tried not think about his eventual departure.

  
—   
  
Half an Earth year went by as Lance waited for the chance to enroll in the Garrison. Several times he’d gotten impatient enough to threaten breaking in and stealing a shuttle only to be thwarted by a headlock and a “noogie” from hermano Marco, told to cool his jets and sat down with a easy reader’s guide to Spanish. After the first month he’d asked Mama why the family seemed to be speaking more than one language, after which Tia Zamira, a professor at the local community college, had decided if Lance was set on becoming a McClain he had to learn their native language.    
  
English was already difficult despite its similarities to common, adding in another foreign language sent Lance’s head spinning. It was paying off though and he couldn’t deny it felt good to be in on every joke and jab. Almost like actually being apart of the community, something he never really had even back on his home world. His uncle was nice, even if he drank too much, but he had no other family and Alteans tended to stick to their own. There was no melding of multiple families like the McClain’s. No congregation outside of religion and festivals. Sure they were a friendly community, but they were largely solitary.    
  
Lance found he thrived on the gaggle of humans and felt far more comfortable than he ever had on his own. He would be sad to leave.   
  
It was incredible how at home he was made to feel by this family. How welcome.   
  
Really the only thing that kept him alert, that reminded him of his otherness, was his reflection.   
  
It took a great deal of energy to keep up the disguise leading him to sleep in later than was deemed acceptable. No one knew of his alien origins and he had genetics to thank for that. His hair was darker, no longer the stark white of his mother, and his ears were rounded and blunt while his Altean markings faded into his skin. They looked like the faded scars that littered Tio Alejandro’s arms—“from the war”, whatever that meant—and must have caused some concern to those that noticed. No one asked however and he never brought them up. That was by far the most uncomfortable change. In this strange land, apart of this strange family, he felt himself losing his connection to his people. The markings lack of color caused a whole slew of dysphoria and he struggled to ground himself.   
  
So Lance dedicated himself to his studies. With the help of his new family, he caught on to the lessons quickly. It was only a matter of time before he could test into the Garrison. All they were waiting for at this point was his forged school records. Passports, Birth certificate, ID, and every other form of documentation had been created and delivered less than a week before the end of the school year and beginning of a season the humans called Summer. All that was left was studying and testing.   
  
—   
  
Lance woke with a start, heart pounding and sweat cooling on his skin. Veronica was beside him, concern clear on her face. Her hand on his arm said she was the reason he was awake and he lifted his hand to grab hold in attempt to ground himself. She waited patiently as he caught his breath.   
  
“You were crying.” It wasn’t an accusation or a question.    
  
Lance nodded and reached up with his free to confirm, yup, drying tears on his cheeks. “Did I wake you?”   
  
She nodded and squeezed his hand. Her bed was unmade with the blanket half on the floor evidence of a hasty exit. “It’s not a problem.”    
  
Except it was. He’d been having nightmares sporadically since he woke up on Earth and without fail he woke someone. That someone had to in turn wake him. It was bothersome and he felt guilty for interrupting his saviors’ sleep.    
  
They called it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, said it was probably from his crash (unsaid that it was more likely whatever happened before the crash).    
  
He inhaled slowly. “I’m sorry. Thank you.”    
  
She sighed and moved to the bed, Lance scooting close to the wall to give her more space. With her laying beside him there was barely room to move but rather than stifling, he felt comforted. She didn’t hesitate to open her arms and he pressed himself into her embrace, hiding his face and taking several shaking breathes. His eyes watered thinking about his dream.   
  
Thinking about his people and his family. Wondering what would happen to them if he didn’t make it back. Or what if he made it back and no one believed him. Possibly turned him over to Lotor. He couldn’t stand the thought and wrapped his arms around Veronica, hugging her close.   
  
“It’s your planet, right?” He didn’t even startle at the guess. It was the first time she’d theorized out loud about his origins but he knew she’d been the only one to put two and two together. Even though he didn’t ask for an explanation she still gave one. “The ship you crashed in, it’s nothing we’ve ever seen. The Garrison’s keeping it under wraps but I did my research and no space exploration involved a ship even remotely like yours.”   
  
He nodded and she brushed a hand through his hair.    
  
“Whatever happened... it must have been horrible.” They were quiet, letting the statement hang in the air.    
  
“My people...” Lance’s voice came out rough. He cleared his throat and tried again. “My people were saved by a prince after the extermination of our home planet. For generations we worshipped him as our savior and he took advantage of our blind trust. Started screening us for a new colony.” He went silent as he tried to work around the lump in his throat. Veronica didn’t pause in her ministrations. “I was chosen. We were put under ‘for our protection’ but my sedative was faulty.”   
  
“They-“ His voice cracked and tears spilled down his cheeks. “They were using us. Sedating us and then-then draining us of our Quintessence. Our life force. Like a fucking battery.” He broke into sobs, pressing his face into Veronica’s shoulder.    
  
Veronica’s arms tightened around him. “That’s what you need to tell them. Why you need to get back.” Rhetorical but he still nodded. She rested her chin on his head and tucked him close. “We’ll get you home, Lance. One way or another, you’re going to make it back and you’re going to save your people.” She pushed him slight away, only enough so he could see her smile. “I’m going to help you, hermano. As your sister, te ayudaré.”   
  
Lance could only stare dumbfounded at her sincerity. His eyes welled up and a wobbly smile formed before he tucked back in and squeezed her in a tight hug. “Thank you.”   
  
—   
  
The day Lance was accepted into the Galaxy Garrison Pilot program, the McClain’s had a congratulatory feast. They celebrated as if he were truly apart of this family and he maybe definitely teared up at just how thoughtful and welcoming they were. This of course was met with cheek pinching from Mama and teasing from his brothers and cousins, but he could see the genuine joy they all had for him and even that made him teary eyed again in a vicious cycle of rinse and repeat.   
  
The kids dog piled on him, demanding he lift them into the air with his freaky strength and make them fly. He laughed and ran with them, playing all sorts of games that devolved into tickling and teasing. He cracked a beer with his cousins and siblings, face scrunched at the taste to their delight. Helped Papa on the grill and hugged abuela as she told him about her late husband who had been a cargo pilot for the Garrison.    
  
“Never be ashamed of who you are or where you end up, mijo.”   
  
He spoke with his aunts and uncles, his friends of the family, and accepted their praise at how far he’d come along. Their insistence that they’d miss him and that he come home during breaks or for holidays. He set the tables, he cleaned up after, and he relaxed in the living room with those that stayed for the company.   
  
It was a proper send off made official with the gift of a phone, so he could keep in contact. “You see us call, you answer. That’s the only condition!” He hugged who he could, fist bumped and high fived the rest, and kissed his Mama on the cheek.   
  
“Always. Thank you for taking me in. Making me apart of the family.”    
  
It was Mama’s turn to cry and hug him until he couldn’t breathe but kept clinging because he didn’t want this to end. He wasn’t set to leave for another few weeks but it barred repeating and he’d thank them up until he left. Every day.   
  
Because they had saved him in more ways than the obvious.   
  
—   
  
Veronica accompanied him on his first trip to the Garrison. She held his hand tight in hers on the bus and then kept a steady grip on his shoulder during check in. Earth’s structures were all very... blunt. They looked advanced compared to the Altean refugee planet and he’d been floored by some of the places the family had taken him. Hanging out with Marco, Luis, and Cousin Isabella at the mall had become one of his favorite activities, especially once he actually had money to spend thanks to the generosity of Mama and Papa McClain, but the sheer size of variety had thrown him for a loop, ending in dazedly stumbling over almost every trash bin in the damn place. But the architecture seemed to follow the same basic structures, deviating mostly in neighborhoods and downtown areas. It was still beautiful but it lacked life on the outside.   
  
Inside was always a different story. Every place varied from the layout to the decor and he was always blown away by the innovative ways humans had come up with for making a space its own.   
  
Or they had until he entered the Galaxy Garrison’s buildings. These were cold, sterile, and orderly. He had no doubt he’d get lost in the hallways with the way they all blended together. For now though he had Veronica guiding him to orientation and sticking by him until she had to leave for her own events. He was grateful, uncaring of the stares they got and only wishing for the comfort of home.   
  
The room that was to be his quarters for his stay was also clinical in its emptiness. Two small beds, two dressers doubling as nightstands, two desks, and a closet with nothing more than a stripe of orange on the walls and a window to liven up the place. He set his duffle on the bed nearest the closet and sank down to contemplate the day.   
  
So far Lance hadn’t learned anything useful to his cause. No hints to the crash, no obvious cover ups, and no idea where to start looking for a pilot. He’d done his research before coming on the different vehicles the Garrison created and released, including the shuttles they used for space exploration. As impressive as their portfolio was, there was nothing listed that could get him where he needed to be.    
  
On the pilot side of things, only a few stood out and even then none he knew to trust or approach. Takashi Shirogane had been head of his class when he was still a student and now worked as an official pilot. He was the best bet but because he had no reason to enter the student area or classes there was no real way to intercept him. Lance’s only choice was to find someone in his own class or learn himself.   
  
Aside from the time it would take, he actually liked the idea of learning. If he got some experience under his belt it would inevitably help him avoid another situation like the escape pod. Also the idea of flying, out amongst the stars without worrying about the Galra or being chased down was... appealing.    
  
And it shouldn’t take too long. Due to his late enrollment and high test scores, he was already considered a junior, the Earth’s (America’s) year before being eligible to graduate. He had also joined a Summer program that had him in a high intensity course on fighter pilots where he’d met some of his class already. It hadn’t been held here, but at another smaller Garrison outpost near the McClain’s.   
  
This felt different. More real.    
  
The door slid open as he was contemplating his next move and his head snapped up in surprise. The hall was mostly blocked by a large body and would have been imposing if the person hadn’t been smiling such a soft and genuine smile at the sight of him.   
  
“Oh hey sorry. I didn’t realize you were already in.” His voice was carefree and light as he moved inside and shut the door. He had a small suitcase that he plopped on the free bed and immediately opened to start unpacking. “I was worried    
when I saw my new room assignment. Got confused and almost didn’t make it here before dinner!”    
  
Lance realized he was staring and mentally shook himself out of it. He returned the boy’s smile with one of his own and held out a hand. “Hey no worries big guy. Name’s Lance, you’re cause for the room shift I’m guessing.”    
  
A laugh answered and he took Lance’s hand, enveloping it in his larger one. “Hunk. Engineer track.”    
  
Oh right. “I’m your Cargo Pilot.” He had tried for the Fighter class, but the crash course just wasn’t enough to ready himself for something people spent years studying. That was alright though. They still had the same classes apart from the simulations and specialty courses. He crushed the disappointment with a firm reminder of what abuela had told him.    
  
They drop into easy conversation after, asking all the standard small talk questions. Hunk was an engineer but he was also a cook. It was an activity his mother and he enjoyed together that became a passion once he was stuck eating Garrison food for two years. Despite training to be a flight engineer, he was easily overwhelmed and often experienced motion sickness. “Yeah sorry in advance. I haven’t gone a simulation without barfing once.”    
  
Lance just laughed and patted him on the back. “You’ll get there, my man! You just need the right pilot, and I can attest to my magnificent skills so you’ll be better in no time.” He puffed out his chest.    
  
Hunk snorted. “I’ll remind you of that.”    
  
Their easy camaraderie melted the tension from Lance’s shoulders and he found himself grateful for his roommate.    
  
Luck was on his side again.   
  
—   
  
Luck was not on his side.   
  
The first few days of classes went well. Structured learning was vastly different than being homeschooled and he found it hard to focus without fidgeting or spacing out. After he mentioned this to Veronica she dropped off what she called a stim cube and that helped keep him on task, but it was still a struggle to adapt. Everything at the Garrison was so formal and Lance had become used to the chaotic and close nature of his Earth family. The switch was jarring and in no time he ended up on the receiving end of quite a few lectures on appropriate behavior after forgetting to salute and talking out of turn.   
  
Even his usual friendly demeanor was taken as being too forward to most. He got a reputation as a flirt because of this and instead of fight it, he leaned into the title. It was fun after all and while those outside of his influence saw it as annoying or cocky, those he made friends with through flirting claimed it was harmless and flattering.    
  
The only person to really step on his toes was Keith Kogane, bringer of bad luck.   
  
The boy was quiet and reserved except for his cutting insults. He threw them out to everyone, but Lance felt particularly called out. Especially when the boy rejected his attempt at friendship and insulted his flying. They were all there to learn so what the hell.   
  
The down side to becoming Kogane’s “rival” was that he was only student close to Takashi Shirogane. Lance saw them talking quite a bit in the Quad and Shiro was always there when Keith got into a fight. Lance had half a mind to brawl with the boy just so he could talk to the pilot.   
  
Unfortunately his other research required him to lay low. Remain unnoticed. He had taken to slipping out just after dinner to explore the campus and attempt to find any info on his downed escape pod. Most places of interest where obviously under lock but he managed to skulk around a hanger and some of the vehicle bays to no avail.   
  
All he found was a night in detention and a group of upperclassmen that hung out in a sequestered corner of the yard, drinking and talking about nothing. Toasting the new school year. He may have joined them a time or two, but only because it reminded him of sitting out on the patio and reminiscing with the McClains. Honestly it was only a matter of time before he got caught.   
  
Lance was crouched low in the hallway outside of Iverson’s office, contemplating what would be a better entry, the vent or risking picking the lock, when he was interrupted by a pointed throat clear. He jumped to attention, excuse on his lips, only to see Hunk, hands in his pockets and an accusatory look in his eyes. “Whaaat are you doing?”   
  
Lance searched for an answer coming up empty andracing to stall. “Uhhh... nothing. Nothing at all! What are you doing?”   
  


The other was not impressed. “Watching my roommate stare intently at a door like he wants it to combust and oh that door belongs to Iverson, our teacher and CO.”   
  
Lance’s laugh was on the hysteric side of normal. “Iverson? Really? I thought this was the teachers’ lounge!”   
  
“Uh-huh.” This wasn’t working. “And why would that be any better?”   
  
The first thing that came to Lance’s mind was little Jenny and Julio, twins with a wicked sense of humor and far too easy access to shaving cream and toilet paper. “You’re looking at the prank master, Hunk my man. Just a small pay back for detention that definitely can’t be traced to me. Gotta liven up this coffin factory somehow!”   
  
This Hunk believed. His suspicious demeanor dropped into exasperated but Lance could see the interest there. Ha, got ya now big guy.    
  
“As funny as it’d be to see you in detention for the rest of your career here, I think you should skip on the pranks. Ya know if you want to find whatever you’ve been sneaking out to look for.”   
  
Well Lance wasn’t expecting that. He’d been so careful especially around Hunk. He squawks in indignation and narrows his eyes. “You been spying on me?” He pokes Hunk who only rolls his eyes and grabs Lance’s arm to drag him away from tempting danger.    
  
“No but you’re not exactly hard to follow. You leave and come back at the same time every night. Predictable.”   
  
They slip into the barracks unnoticed and Hunk drops Lance’s arm. He has no choice now to follow Hunk. Unless...   
  
“You wanna see?”    
  
Hunk turned with confusion on his face. “See what?”   
  
Lance grinned and hoped his luck was turning around.   
  
—   
  
It wasn’t the congregation of upperclassmen and booze or any of the hangers or bays that Lance dragged Hunk to. Nothing so bland. They sat on the bleachers that caged in one side of a large field just within Garrison grounds, leaning back and enjoying the slight breeze. No one came out here at night, it was only used for test flights and training, so they had the entire field to themselves.   
  
“Whoa.” Hunk’s eyes were wide as they stared up at the night sky. They were just far enough away from the campus and into the desert that the sky lit up with stars. No light pollution to dull them, no noise to smother the sound of crickets and the breeze, just Lance and Hunk and the stars.    
  
“Yeah.” Lance enjoyed coming out here when he couldn’t take the crushing weight of another failed night of ameture sluething. It was the perfect spot to wallow in the lack of progress and gear himself up for returning to the room. It was beautiful and strange. So different from his home.    
  
He couldn’t even see it, the galaxy too far away.    
  
Hunk bumped their shoulders and he looked over to find his roommate staring at him with understanding. “You said your adoptive family ended the nights like this right?” Lance nodded. Hunk looked back to the stars and threw an arm around Lance’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t mind coming out here.” It was a reassurance. Lance wasn’t alone here.    
  
He smiled and leaned against his friend. “We should do that then.”   
  
—   
  
“Ok I know I said I’d come with you when you’re sneaking around, but I really don’t like this.” Hunk was nervous and it was honestly making Lance nervous as well. Well nervous in the excited way. He had put his plan on pause due to lack of progress which meant now he had a different mission.   
  
Sneaking into the official, not school related, apartment building and finding one Shirogane. He’d seen enough of the pilot now that he knew he wouldn’t blow the whistle on two cadets looking for some fun so the next logical step was to take advantage of his hospitality and find his room so they could meet. Lance was following a route he’d staked out once while tailing Keith. He knew where the apartments were, now he just needed Shirogane’s exact location.    
  
“I know the dude’s like your hero and all but this is really stupid.”

  
“Oh come on, Hunk! It’s not that big of a deal. We’re just checking out more of the campus and maybe we got lost in the process. Nothing to fret over.” He checked his map for the tenth time before glancing up at the building and taking cover by a decorative plant just outside the entrance. “If we get caught they can’t exactly do anything. It’s not technically against the rules to explore so long as we don’t enter anyone’s apartment.”   
  
“Uh I’m pretty sure that’s not true.” Hunk was beside him, hunching as much as he could to keep their cover as they watched someone enter the building. “Also they’re using card keys. Do you have a card key? Because I don’t think you have a card key.”   
  
“I have a card key but what do you two need it for.” The unexpected voice made Hunk and Lance freeze, fear on their faces as they stared straight ahead. They slowly turned their heads over their shoulders to see who had found them.   
  
Leaning slightly over them in the Garrison’s clean pressed uniform was a man with glasses, a dark complexion, and blonde hair giving the teenagers the most flat look Lance had ever received. Hunk couldn’t hide his guilty gasp and Lance glanced over to see some recognition in his eyes. The man glanced at them both as he straightened, settling on Hunk. “Mr Garret.”   
  
Hunk swallowed and Lance gave him a sharp look hoping to express to the easily queasy cadet to Be Cool.    
  
“Hey Professor.” His voice cracked and Lance slouched in disappointment. “We uh were just... exploring. Key card? Who said anything about a key card? Not us. Lost and exploring. Ha.” Lance could groan he was so embarrassed.

  
“I see.” The man looked no closer to being satisfied but he checked his watch and whatever he saw had him suddenly anxious to leave. “I’ll let you two go for now, but try not to end up discharged before the year is out.” He flashed them a tired smile.   
  
Hunk responded with a relieved one and grabbed Lance before the other could argue. “Yes sir! Thank you sir! Have a good night sir!” The man waved and Hunk didn’t stop until they were both firmly in their room and crashing for the night.    
  
“So who was that?” Hunk’s head whipped up to stare at Lance, shocked, before he relaxed.    
  
“Oh yeah. You’re new. That was Adam. He teaches some of the lower level classes. A good guy even if he’s a little strict. Lives here with his husband.” Hunk was smiling as he changed.    
  
Lance frowned but he started to undress as well. He couldn’t help but feel like he missed his opportunity.    
  
—   
  
“How is your investigation going?” Veronica sat across from Lance in full uniform, earning the looks and whispering of his fellow cadets. She wasn’t much older than he was but she also wasn’t just any student. She stood out with her loud and immovable personality, uncaring of the attention it received.

  
He frowned and stabbed his eggs viciously.    
  
“Ah. That good.” She smirked and tousled his hair, earning herself a swat to the hand and a noise of displeasure.    
  
“Come on, Veronica, you know how much time I put into my hair!” He whined but she just laughed and stole his toast. “And no. Not great.” A long labored sigh escaped him. “I have no way of checking the database and even if I did, no idea what I’d be looking at. I have no clue how Earth technology works and I still struggle with code names and acronyms and idioms and a whole lot of other stupid English mumbo jumbo.” He dramatically dropped his head to the table. “Why can’t this system use Common like every other galaxy.”   
  
Veronica tapped his head with her fork. “Because Earth hasn’t been found or made contact with any alien species.”   
  
He gave her a dry look.    
  
“Aside from you, papito.” She winked and he groaned.    
  
Veronica went back to her tray, nudging Lance to do the same. They may have only known each other for less than a year but she was like a real sister to him. Comforting and constant, checking in as often as poking fun at him. He had a rough time fitting in at the school, having never experienced anything like it before now, and she brought a sense of home and normalcy with her. The Garrison was so cold and had all these rules and regulations that he couldn’t keep track of. It wasn’t an environment that he could thrive in. Instead he wilted, hunched in on himself as if the world around him were a physical weight. He had no space to breathe outside of the field under the stars and Veronica could sense that. She tried to help him where she could, guide him in interactions and give advice when needed. She never pushed unless he was ready to talk.    
  
He appreciated everything she’d done for him. Was doing for him. She didn’t have to but she chose to risk her and her family just to get him closer to his people. He’d asked her once why and she’d responded that it’s what family did, look out for each other. The answer had touched his heart and made him a sappy mess at the time.   
  
“There’s a mission that’s being planned out to Kerberos, farthest we’ve ever gone.” This piqued Lance’s interest and he stared at Veronica waiting for her to continue. “Shirogane is being considered as the pilot. I know you were hoping to tap him for your own mission, but looks like you’ll have to wait in line or find someone else.”    
  
“Great.” He knew it was a long shot anyways so he wasn’t too torn up. Still it highlighted just how far he was from reaching his goal. At first Lance thought maybe a few months until he was ready to leave, now it was turning into a year, possibly two if he was being realistic. Two years from saving his people. Would there be a people to save by then?   
  
He shook his head. No use going down that path. “Guess I’ll have to learn myself then. I’m doing pretty well all things considered. Top of the Cargo Pilots!” Some excitement brought him back to Veronica, a grin splitting his face.   
  
She smiled back and pulled his head down to kiss his temple. “Good for you, Lance! Keep that up and you’ll be off this rock in no time.”   
  
He smiled, not voicing his fears. Maybe later, but not now. Besides, he just spotted Hunk across the cafeteria and waved him over. “Hey Hunk! How’s the menu looking today.”   
  
He smiled back. “Abysmal as usual. Hey Veronica.”   
  
“Hey big guy!”   
  
—   
  
Kerberos launched during Christmas break.    
  
Lance found out that Hunk lived in a neighborhood nearby. They met each other’s families and Lance couldn’t imagine a life without either by the end. He shoved that thought away.    
  
The McClain’s taught him about Christmas and the Holidays and he felt bad he had nothing to give. Papa said it was a enough that he was there and shoved a handful of gifts towards him. He cried. A lot.   
  
Hunk and he gave each other essentially the same gift, his a braided cuff with a metal plate that had waves on it, Hunk’s a beaded band with shells and pearls from the craft store on an elastic string. The kids had helped him make it and he was happy to see it on Hunk’s wrist the next week on the bus to the Garrison.   
  
—   
  
Kerberos went missing.   
  
Pilot error.   
  
It stunk like a cover up. Lance’s palms grew clammy and his breath labored at the thought of the Galra. Had they found them? Had he led them here? Or was it just an accident. His paranoia kept him up. Panic attacks, Hunk called them.   
  
Keith was expelled.   
  
Lance was moved up to Fighter Class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Had a car wreck that really nessed with my scheduling. If you enjoy my content please consider donating to my ko-fi @ brittanypeer!

Being back at the Garrison didn’t help Lance’s paranoia. He was convinced with Kerberos’s disappearance that he’d be found out. Or worse, the Galra would show up in this system and everything would be for naught. He made it two days before he broke.    
  
The dessert was cold at night. Colder than the field he and Hunk sat in sometimes. Stars and the moon lit the sands in an eerie blue green, making the buttes and mesas look alien in nature. He could almost pretend he was on another planet.    
  
He walked for a long time, until the Garrison was just a speck on the horizon and his legs ached from the uneven terrain. His disguise dropped and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. It was the first time in almost a year and he reveled in the differences he never noticed until they changed. Out here with no witnesses, no rules or nosy humans, he was free to be himself.   
  
And as himself, he mourned. For his people, his planet, his lost identity; For his new family and all of their hope he’d make it back some day. He mourned his mission, his drive. Kerberos and it’s crew. He mourned because as much as he missed home, he resigned himself to a life here on Earth. In less than a year he felt more at ease with the McClains and Hunk than he ever had on his planet so why was he in such a hurry to leave? What could he really accomplish on his own? He was just a kid. Lotor was a God to his people and a man with incredible power and a devoted following. He had soldiers and weapons Lance could only dream about.   
  
What chance did he stand against him?   
  
The breeze was strong high in the cliffs. It whipped at Lance’s coat and tousled his hair, violent and unforgiving stinging his skin and making it hard to keep his eyes open. Up here he could just make out the Galaxy Garrison and beyond that the lights of his new home city. To his right stood the desert split by a canyon and dotted with caves. It was the perfect meld of familiar and strange, a metaphor for Lance’s struggle. He squinted at the stars, desperately trying to pick out Kerberos or anything that might look Galran in nature. It was futile of course, but he still tried.   
  
He sat there staring until his fingers went numb and his vision swam out of focus. Hunk would be worried by the time he got back. He had no excuse to give, he just needed to get out. His chest had felt so tight in the building. It was still tight here, but at least there was no one around to witness his quiet break down.    
  
Or he thought not, but his ears twitched at the sound of footsteps and he barely had a moment to react before someone tackled him. Panic shot through the Altean, thinking the worst, imagining yellow eyes and purple skin, fangs and claws ready to rip him apart. He tried to struggle but the person trapped his arms above his head and straddled his thighs, keeping him pinned.    
  
“What the hell are you?” The voice was familiar. Rough and accusatory. Lance’s eyes opened and sure enough Keith Kogane loomed over him looking wild. It took a second to register the question, remember that he’d dropped his human appearance and the other has never seen his civvies. His face drained of color. He’d been so careful until now. What had he done?   
  
“I-I’m nothing! I don’t know what you mean!” Playing dumb might not be the smartest route but in his panic, Lance couldn’t think of anything else.   
  
Keith obviously wasn’t buying it. His eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on Lance’s wrists, causing the boy to wince. “Bullshit. You’re something. Those weird marks, your ears, you don’t even feel human.” Feel? How could a human teenager be able to feel his Quintessence well enough to tell that he wasn’t human?    
  
Lance tentatively reached out with his mind, trying to feel for a genetic marker that would explain this, but what he found wasn’t here above him, it was something else, in the desert far below. Something powerful filling him and surrounding him until all he knew was an energy that fluctuated like water lapping at the beach. It was intense. So intense he lost control for a second, slamming into Keith’s aura and watching as his eyes widened in surprise. They both faltered as they shared in the overwhelming sensation of being more than just themselves. It infected them. Flowed through them. Took over their senses and destroyed their barriers.   
  
When all was said and done, Keith was on the ground next to Lance, both of them breathing heavily and staring unseeing at the sky.   
  
“What was that?” Keith was the first to break the silence, staring at Lance like he had all the answers. But he had no clue what that had been. Was just as lost.   
  
“I don’t... I don’t know.”   
  
—   
  
Pidge Gunderson was an enigma that Lance was determined to crack. He was the latest member of their class and assigned to Hunk and Lance as their communications officer and so far the kid hadn’t said more than one word to them. A curt hello and then nothing but silence.    
  
Normally Lance would let it go, give the kid some space and wait for them to warm up on their own, but ever since the incident in the desert, Lance had been filled with an anxious energy and no outlet to expend it. He fidgeted restlessly letting his mind wander with no way to bring it back until someone, likely a teacher, snapped at him to pay attention. His stimm cube wasn’t helping and crocheting on Veronica’s suggestion only worked in the classes that would allow it. Otherwise he was left to fret on his own.   
  
So he decided to channel that energy into something useful, like getting Hunk to agree on sneaking out almost every night—which now included sneaking into bars and one specific pizza place that catered to a college crowds filled with beautiful women and men—and to get to know Pidge better.   
  
It would help if the guy ever stayed in one place. Even when Lance tried his room after curfew, Pidge was gone. He wondered what he could be up to then realized it was probably the same thing Lance and Hunk did, taking a night out to escape the oppressive Garrison.   
  
The difference being Lance and Hunk never saw Pidge waiting outside of the principal’s office after a night out was cut short due to being caught. That dude must have a killer hiding place or is just extremely lucky.    
  
Lance’s other mission fell to the wayside as the year progressed. The thought of returning home more elusive now than ever. It took a backseat as he fell into his life on Earth. With no apparent way off of this rock Lance was forced to consider his displacement permanent. Surprisingly he didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. It was sad and he’d always miss home, regret being unable to save his people, but Earth offered a fresh start with people who truly cared about him. Classes that interested him and a career that genuinely excited him.   
  
He may never return home, but was that so awful a thought?   
  
And so sneaking around and investigating gave way to parties and pizza. Simulations and star gazing with Hunk. Veronica crashing their room when she was too tired to make it home. Phone calls with Mama and Papa where the entire family tried to squeeze into the tiny screen. He dove into dating. Fooling around with girls and boys, having fun even if it sometimes got messy because he couldn’t commit just in case. He became dedicated to experiencing Earth rather than trying to escape it.   
  
Getting to know Pidge and working on their team bonding became priority.    
  
Which is why, after the fourth “break up” of the year, another failed simulation, and the ensuing dressing down by Iverson, Lance decided to invite Pidge to sneak out and get pizza with him and Hunk. What he didn’t expect was that Pidge was already ducking out on his own quest.   
  
In the end, Lance wished he hadn’t chosen to follow him to the roof and then to the desert. His heart sunk at the image of  Shiro struggling against his restraints on Pidge’s Computer and he couldn’t help but picture himself, less lucky and alone, in his position, nearly two years back. Then he felt it again when they made it inside the tents to see Keith hoisting Shiro off the cot. It was guilt as well as the urge to compete against the cadet he was constantly compared to that had him grabbing the other arm with a quip.   
  
His head hadn’t stopped spinning and to be honest other than the heart stopping fear jumping off of a cliff on an overburdened hover bike sent through him, he didn’t remember much of that night. Anxiety and dread weighed on his shoulders until they made it to a shack in the desert and passed out on any available surface.   
  
When he woke, Lance quietly made his way to the porch hoping he didn’t disturb anyone on his way. The Sun hadn’t risen yet so he stood staring up at the stars and wondering if once the Galra came he would be able to enjoy such a site again. Because they were coming. Even if Voltron was somehow found, how could an ancient weapon compete with the advances of the empire, of the universe, since its creation? An old pile of metal and Altean ingenuity was no match to Zi-forge cannons and Druidic magic.    
  
It couldn’t be.   
  
Dawn broke.   
  
Shiro nodded a hello as Lance made his way in and Shiro made his way out. Keith was quick to follow the pilot leaving Lance with the sleeping Pidge and Hunk. He took his time collecting himself.    
  
By the time everyone awoke, he had his care free smile perfected and plastered on. As Keith explained what he’d found in the desert, he glanced over to Lance clearly thinking of what started his quest in the first place. That strange energy that had shot through the two when they’d met nearly a year ago.    
  
Lance played dumb.    
  
Keith’s eyes narrowed.   
  
Then they were in the desert searching for the source using Hunk’s invention and Shiro’s guidance. For a moment, Keith dropped back to walk along side Lance.   
  
“You look different.” His comment was said with such a casual tone Lance almost didn’t catch it in his dazed state. “Your hair and ears. I didn’t recognize you at first, but it hit me in the shack.”   
  
Lance shrugged refusing to look his way. “I told you, I’m nothing.”   
  
Keith frowned. “You’re not human.”   
  
“I’m nothing. I’m not what abducted Shiro.”   
  
“You know what they are, though.” His accusation hung between them as they walked. A cold sweat broke out on Lance’s skin and he couldn’t hide the storm that gathered in his eyes.    
  
“I know as much as he does.” Not quite a lie, Lance had never had a personal run-in with the Galra Empire outside of the prince and his generals. Shiro probably knew more than him actually. He sighs and stops waiting for Keith to do the same. “Listen, I’m not a threat. I was displaced, that’s all. A refugee. My planet was less advanced than this one and thanks to a warm family, Earth is now my home. It has been for two years. More even.” He was pleading, trying to appeal Keith’s empathy. “You can’t tell them. Please, you can’t tell anyone. It’s too dangerous.”   
  
Keith looked uncomfortable at the sudden plea. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to the group up ahead. After a second he shrugged and started walking again. “Whatever, cargo pilot.”   
  
Lance smiled and ran to catch up. “Thanks, drop out.”   
  
When they entered the cave, Lance’s breath caught. All around them carvings and paintings covered the cave walls showing the story of Voltron and the Blue Lion. They had a mystical feeling to them and the Altean felt a familiar surge of energy winding around him until he felt like a live wire, ready to burst and spark at any moment.   
  
Then the paintings glowed and they were dropped into the chamber with the Blue Lion towering above the group.   
  
It called to Lance.   
  
Dragged him up and through the barrier. Deposited him into the pilot’s seat as the others crowded around him.   
  
And then nothing but elation as it hummed to life and shot into the sky. Lance had never felt so genuinely free as he did in that moment. Instinct took over as the Lion spoke to him and he slammed on the throttle. As they danced in the desert, his team screaming behind him, Lance let himself relax for the first time since he came to Earth. He hollered and laughed and felt a thrill shiver up his spine.   
  
He was meant to be here.   
  
His worries melted away.   
  
Until a Galra Cruiser appeared. Fear spiked through him before being soothed by the Lion and he nearly froze as blasters started targeting him. Then the fear was replaced by a righteous fury and he grinned with sadistic light as his Lion responded in kind, showing him what to do.   
  
The cruiser lit up with each blast and damaging blow and he baited it to follow him, away from his new home and back to the stars. With one last glance to Earth, Lance shoved them further. He didn’t let himself feel regret or sadness yet, couldn’t with the Galra in range, so when the wormhole opened and Shiro made a decision, he didn’t hesitate to plunge head first into uncertainty.


End file.
